


Found Family

by nazangel



Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2020 (Simon Snow), Fluff, Found Family, Gen, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:46:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27720214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nazangel/pseuds/nazangel
Summary: Simon is late for dinner. His friends waited.
Relationships: Penelope Bunce & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Carry on Countdown 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2027569
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27
Collections: Carry On Countdown 2020





	Found Family

**SIMON**

I hadn't intended to be late for Penny's 'friends' dinner but here I was, coming into the house nearly an hour after the designated time.

Penny was going to kill me.

For once, we had all been in the same city at the same time. Penny had decided to do dinner, pulling us all together. Everyone had dragged their feet at first but had eventually warmed up to the idea.

And here I was, ruining it.

Penny was really going to kill me.

I entered the house slowly, the sound of chatter and laughter reaching me as soon as I stepped inside.

"I'm here," I called out, "Sorry for being late,"

"He's finally here," I heard Penny say, "We can set the table now. Baz grab the plates,"

I frowned as I hung my coat. Set the table? Did that mean they hadn't eaten yet? I had told them not to wait for me.

I entered the kitchen and found everyone bustling around, setting the table and warming up the food. Agatha was at the oven while Nial was handing her something. Dev was standing by the fridge, taking out dishes. Sheppard was picking up the glasses.

"You guys waited?" I asked as I went to hug Penny, "You didn't have to,"

"Don't be ridiculous, Darling," said Baz, coming up to give me a kiss

"This is sort of like a family dinner, right?" said Sheppard, "It's not a family dinner without everyone here,"

There were murmurs of agreement as the others came to hug and greet me.

"Now grab the wine, Simon," said Penny, "Chop. Chop,"

I smiled and went to get the bottles, feeling a little warm inside.

Family. I liked the sound of that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed!


End file.
